Music Appreciation
by tinylexie
Summary: Narcissa shows Lucius the wonders of the piano. Throughout both their childhood and their adulthood, the piano is often a source of comfort for the both of them.
1. Childhood

**Author's Note****: This story takes place after the events of another story of mine, "Maintaining Arrangements."**

* * *

"Hello, Lucius," Druella Black greeted the blond-haired boy at the front doors of Black Manor. "You must be here to see Narcissa. I remember you Flooing us this morning."

"Yes, ma'am," Lucius replied politely.

"Oh, Narcissa will be so happy to see you. She is always going on about how wonderful you are. Oh, where are my manners? Come in. Come in. Welcome."

Druella was practically beaming. It was no secret in the Pureblood circles that she was happy that the young Malfoy heir had taken such a shine to her youngest daughter. Especially after all the disappointment and heartache that her middle daughter had caused her and the rest of the family. That daughter, of course, was no longer mentioned by Druella.

Lucius followed Druella into the manor. "Narcissa!" she yelled. "Narcissa, come down here! Lucius is here to see you!"

It did not take long for Narcissa to make her grand appearance, entering the room with all the elegance and grace of a proper Pureblood lady. The smile on the teenage girl's face, however, wasn't exactly proper as it made Narcissa not look like a sophisticated lady.

Druella, however, allowed her daughter to slide just this one time. At the moment, Druella was still very glad that Abraxas Malfoy had not decided to get his son out of his arranged marriage to Narcissa after the incident with The-One-Who-Will-No-Longer-Be-Named.

"Lucius," Narcissa greeted, sounding more like an adult than the child that she was.

"Narcissa," Lucius returned, sounding (if possible) even more mature.

"I'll leave you two children alone now," Druella smiled.

Lucius and Narcissa did not relax their straight, rigid postures until Druella had left the room.

"Let's go to the study," Narcissa suggested. "I want to show you something."

Lucius took Narcissa's offered hand and allowed himself to be led to the study. Once there, he immediately began to walk towards the wall with all the books. Purely out of instinct. He and Narcissa always came to this room to read. They both especially loved philosophy books, which had led to many wonderful, insightful conversations between them.

Lucius, though, quickly noticed that Narcissa had not followed him. Instead, she was standing beside the piano in the middle of the room.

"Narcissa, which book did you want to show me?" he asked.

"Actually, Lucius," Narcissa replied, "I don't want to read anything today. At least not yet."

"Then what are we doing in this room?" asked a puzzled Lucius. The study was for reading and educational discussion, after all. Those were the only things that he ever done in the study at Malfoy Manor, and so far it had been no different at Black Manor.

Narcissa nodded at the piano. Lucius frowned slightly. True, the piano had always been there, but they had never before bothered with it.

"I've been practicing," Narcissa explained, "and I really want to play you something."

Lucius frowned even more.

"What's wrong, Lucius?" Narcissa asked. "I'm not that bad. I'm pretty good actually. At least that is what my mother has told me, and you how hard it is to please her."

"But what about our studies?" Lucius pressed.

"This is a part of our studies," Narcissa said, looking confused. "Surely you've played a piano before."

Lucius shook his head, now looking just as confused as Narcissa. "We don't have a piano at Malfoy Manor," he explained. "Father has never considered music to be a part of a proper Pureblood education. Come over here, Narcissa. I need to work on my languages, and you're a wonderful study partner."

"Aren't you already fluent in French, German, Italian, Latin, Mermish, Gobbledegook, and Merlin knows what other languages?" Narcissa frowned. "I'm not even fluent in that many languages, and my parents do not have any problems with that. How much more practice do you honestly need?"

"My father thinks differently," Lucius snapped. He immediately regretted his harsh tone towards Narcissa. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just that my father will be very angry with me if I start slacking in my studies. It's important to him that I don't ruin the Malfoy name by appearing to be uneducated. I can't be seen as common."

"I grew up with sisters, not brothers," Narcissa responded, "and I don't really know what exactly Sirius or Reggie are taught at home. I didn't realize that a male Pureblood's education was so different from that of a female Pureblood. I'm sorry."

"You mean _all_ female Purebloods have to learn how to play the piano?"

Narcissa nodded her head.

"Even Bellatrix?" Lucius asked in amusement.

"Mother tried with Bella," Narcissa giggled, "but let's just say that it didn't go very well. Bella now hates the piano with a burning passion."

Lucius smirked at that statement.

"You Pureblood men really have it lucky," Narcissa continued. "I bet you never had to learn how to pour tea."

Lucius now looked completely shocked. "Why would you need to know how to pour tea?" he asked. "Aren't House Elves supposed to do that?"

"Exactly," Narcissa replied. "I've never understood it either. But according to Mother, a proper Pureblood lady should know how to be the perfect hostess, and that includes knowing how to pour tea."

Lucius just shook his head in wonder.

"It's not all bad," Narcissa smiled. "I actually quite like playing the piano. It always relaxes me and makes me feel better whenever I'm having a bad day."

Narcissa looked so at peace as she spoke that Lucius couldn't help but smile. The piano was now starting to sound wonderful and something worth studying after all.

"But if you don't want to listen to me play," Narcissa continued, "that's fine with me. I probably could use some work on my languages anyways."

"Oh, surely that can wait for a few minutes," Lucius responded. "I want to hear you play something."

Narcissa smiled as she sat down on the bench in front of the piano. She motioned for Lucius to join her, and he quickly but elegantly sat down beside her. He looked at her eagerly, looking for a moment like the child he still was.

Narcissa closed her eyes as she placed her fingers on the keys and began to play.

Lucius could not help but admire how graceful Narcissa's fingers were as they touched the keys. And the sound that she was causing to come out of the piano. It was the most beautiful sound that Lucius had ever heard. He couldn't help but grin and feel a bit at peace himself as Narcissa continued to play. If all music sounded as wonderful and as majestic as this, than he wanted to hear more of it.

The languages really could wait for a while.

* * *

**Author's Note****: I'm sorry that I wasn't very good at describing the actual piano playing. I personally have no musical talent whatsoever, so I really don't know how to describe the playing of a piano. I just know that, in the right hands, it can truly make a beautiful sound. I just wanted to show some appreciation for something that I admire, even if I have no talent for it myself.**

**Additional Author's Note****: The reference to Lucius being fluent in Mermish and Gobbledegook is a little dedication to **_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**_** In that book, Barty Crouch is mentioned to be fluent in those two languages, along with many other languages.**


	2. Adulthood

**Author's Note****: There are brief references to several of my stories from my Dead Babies series. See my profile for the full list of stories.**

* * *

Lucius had loved the piano since the moment he first heard Narcissa playing it during one of his visits to Black Manor as a child.

And Lucius knew that Narcissa loved playing the piano, as it bought her both joy and comfort.

So, of course, Lucius had to make sure that Narcissa would still have access to a piano even after they were married.

* * *

"What is _that_ doing in here?" Abraxas asked his son in a disgusted voice.

"That is a piano, Father," Lucius drawled as if his father was completely stupid.

"I know what it is," Abraxas snapped. "What is it doing here?"

"Narcissa likes to play the piano," Lucius responded, "and we're going to be married soon. That means she's going to be moving in. And since she's going to be moving in, I want her to feel as much at home as possible."

Lucius spoke all this like someone who was speaking to a child.

Abraxas glared angrily at his son. "What else do you plan on changing in this manor for _her_?"

"I am an adult now, Father," Lucius replied, "which makes me the new Master of Malfoy Manor. I can do whatever I want, especially if it's for the woman that will soon be this manor's mistress."

"You're much too attached to that woman," Abraxas growled. "I thought I had taught you better than that."

"Whatever, Father," Lucius returned, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Narcissa absolutely loved the piano.

"Oh, Lucius, thank you so much," she cried out happily as she hugged him.

"It was no problem at all," Lucius replied in an unsure voice as he hesitantly hugged Narcissa back. Such open displays of affection had never been his strongest point.

* * *

Just as he had as a child, Lucius loved just sitting beside Narcissa and watching her as she played the piano. Age had just made her even better.

Narcissa taught Lucius how to play the piano as well, but he didn't play often, insisting that she was much better than he ever would be.

"You don't play that bad, Lucius," Narcissa smiled.

"But not as good as you," Lucius quickly returned.

Narcissa just smiled at her husband as she began to play. She was rarely able to refuse him anything.

* * *

Throughout Narcissa's first pregnancy, she played the piano often. She played when Lucius was there, but more often than not she played by herself as her husband was often out during whatever the Dark Lord was requiring of him.

The piano had always helped Narcissa to not feel so alone. She had, for instance, played it often after Andromeda had been blasted off the Black family tree.

Narcissa now played the piano often in an attempt to forget, if only for a moment, that Lucius wasn't able to be with her as much as she would have liked. Not that she ever complained, of course. She knew that what Lucius was doing for the Dark Lord was important and noble.

But that didn't stop her from missing her husband.

* * *

Narcissa played the piano to help her deal with her grief over losing Ara. Lucius, of course, was a huge source of comfort as well; but the Dark Lord kept him very busy.

Narcissa couldn't be angry about this. She knew that Lucius needed a distraction as well. He had not shown his emotions as openly as she had, but she knew that he had been just as devastated by Ara's death as she had been.

The piano continued to be played often throughout all the miscarriages that Narcissa suffered after Ara.

* * *

It was only after Draco's birth that Narcissa was once again able to play something happy on the piano.

"Look, Draco wants to be just like his mother," Lucius grinned as he watched his infant son placing his tiny fingers on the piano keys, as if he wanted to play as well. "He has excellent taste already."

Narcissa smiled at her husband, who was holding little Draco on his lap. It really was such a cute, tender sight that was a rarity for someone like Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

One of the few times that Narcissa caught Lucius playing the piano without her being in the room was after the Dark Lord fell.

Lucius caught sight of his wife and motioned for her to join him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Lucius spoke as Narcissa sat down beside him. "With the Dark Lord gone, Draco is no longer at risk at being recruited one day. But the Dark Lord's cause was noble and just, and I fully supported it. With him gone now, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself. I feel like I no longer have any purpose in life."

Lucius paused in his playing to roll up his left sleeve. The Dark Mark was faded but not gone. "But one day he will be back," Lucius then said, "and I don't know if I will be prepared for that. At the same time, though, I want him to come back. I want us Purebloods to rule the world. I hate having the live in fear from all those Muggles. It makes me feel like I have to hide who I am, and I hate having to do that. We shouldn't have to do that. We are the ones with the power, yet we are the ones living in secret. And I hate having to accept Muggle-borns as being like us. They're nothing like us. Nothing. They got too much _Muggle_ in them to ever be like us."

Lucius then began to play again, with a lot of force.

"Everything is going to be just fine," Narcissa said soothingly, placing a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder. "You're building up influence in the Ministry. You're going to be able to have control over the laws that are passed. You're going to be able to make life better for us Purebloods. And you will be ready when the Dark Lord does finally return. How could you not be? I have yet to see you not be ready for anything."

Lucius once again paused in his playing. He looked over at his wife.

"You're right, Narcissa," he said. "I don't know why I was going on like that. Thank you for helping me to come back to my senses."

Lucius then looked back at the piano. He placed his fingers back on the keys, as if he was going to play again. But then he hesitated.

"Could you play something for me instead, Narcissa?" he asked. "You're so much better at this piano than I am."

"Of course," Narcissa smiled. She was always happy to play for her husband.

* * *

Narcissa played the piano often to sooth Lucius's nerves after the Dark Lord did finally return. The Dark Lord had never been known to be a forgiving or merciful master, and he could be especially harsh towards Lucius. That was one of the downfalls of being in such a position of authority like Lucius was. You tended to draw more attention than those that were beneath you.

"Thank you, Narcissa," Lucius always said after she had finished.

"It was no problem at all," she always replied as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Narcissa played the piano almost nonstop after Lucius was arrested.

It was now Draco who was sitting beside her. But it wasn't the same as having Lucius.

But as soon as Draco left for Hogwarts, it was just Narcissa. Bellatrix had never had any interest in the piano. She didn't care to learn how to play. She didn't care to listen to it being played.

Narcissa played with both grief and anger. She was worried about how the guards were treating Lucius. She was worried about how much he was suffering. Just because the dementors were no longer there did not mean that Azkaban was any less of a horrible place to be. You just went mad a lot slower than you would have if the dementors had still be there.

Narcissa was also worried about Draco. He was just a boy, a boy who had been given a mission he was sure to fail. And it was all so that the Dark Lord could punish Lucius.

Narcissa could not help the snarl that came across her face. She had always supported the Dark Lord's cause, but she didn't like what he was doing to either her husband or her son.

* * *

Lucius asked Narcissa to play the piano on a regular basis after the Dark Lord had "liberated" him from Azkaban.

Narcissa always looked over at her husband as she played. He looked so pale, disheveled, and unhealthy. There were even times when he shook slightly. Narcissa hated seeing him in this state. This was her husband, Lucius Malfoy. He was not meant to look like this. He was meant to be confident and strong.

"Thank you, Narcissa," Lucius always said after she had finished.

Narcissa had to struggle not to cry. She never was able to say anything to her husband, not even that everything was going to be just fine because she knew that neither of them would be able to believe her words.

All that Narcissa could do was to pull her husband close to her and to hold him tight. She did not feel that simple touches would any longer be enough to sooth him.

Narcissa, however, felt Lucius stiffen uncomfortably in her embrace, which was not a normal reaction for him. It was true that Lucius had never been big for affection, even after all these years of marriage. But usually, he was able to handle a simple hug. Now, though, he was acting almost like a wounded animal. This wasn't like him. This wasn't like the man that she had married.

Narcissa blamed the Dark Lord for this. She didn't know all the details (as Lucius was very good at keeping them from her), but it was obvious that the Dark Lord had done such terrible things to her Lucius that her mere touch had become a source of torture instead of a source of comfort.

* * *

Narcissa was sitting on the couch one evening when Lucius suddenly came walking into the room.

"I've just talked with the Dark Lord," Lucius said. "He plans to attack Hogwarts tomorrow night, and I've managed to convince him to let us come with him."

Lucius paused for a moment before saying, "We're going to be able to find Draco."

Narcissa just nodded her head. She didn't trust herself to speak. Millions of horrible things could happen to Draco as soon as the battle began. Would she and Lucius be able to get to him on time?

Lucius walked over to the piano. "Narcissa," he began in a soft, hesitant voice, as if he was afraid that she was going to refuse his request, "could you play something for me?"

Narcissa could not refuse her husband at a time like this. She could not refuse him while he was in his current state.

"Of course," she said with a sad smile.


End file.
